


NSFW Gayperion art collection

by Sootcat (Nokikissa)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokikissa/pseuds/Sootcat
Summary: Backed up my nsfw gayperion drawings from tumblr to over here now. My goal has been to draw this stuff monthly which is something I've been doing for like 3 years now, and requests/prompts are very welcome!





	1. November 2015 - Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> With tumblr banning the nsfw content I had to move my nsfw art elsewhere, and while I did move the stuff to pillowfort I'm also now posting the stuff here as I feel it's more likely people who are interested in the stuff will find it here.
> 
> Additional content tags are in the titles.
> 
> I'm posting the whole backlog here with one image in one chapter, and the first one is from 2015 so obviously the quality gets better in the newer ones.

Originally posted on 18th of November 2015

Original caption:

Ohhhh this took way longer than it should’ve, mostly because I sorta couldn’t stand working on it more than like 10 minutes at a time before going to like browse tumblr for hours or something…  
  
So yeah I’m not very good at drawing nsfw stuff, but still I tried :V

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/210870)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	2. January 2016 - Blowjob

Originally posted on 4th of January 2016

Original caption:

First finished drawing of the year…  
  
Well I guess this is one way to start the year ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/210885)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	3. February 2016 - Doggy style

Originally posted on 26th of February 2016

Original caption:

  
I asked for drawing prompts like few weeks ago and finally got one of them done, thanks for sending the prompt anon, I tried. 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/210906)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	4. March 2016 - Blowjob

Originally posted on 30th of March 2016

Original caption:

Since I’ve drawn Rhys blowing Vaughn before, I now decided to doodle it other way around. 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/210914)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	5. April 2016

Originally posted on 30th of April 2016

Original caption:

I have no idea what I’m doing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/210924)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	6. May 2016 - Handjob

Originally posted on 26th of May 2016

Original caption:

Well that sure is a thing I ended up drawing

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/210934)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	7. June 2016 - Blowjob

Originally posted on 15th of June 2016

Original caption:

  
That is not appropriate office behavior  
_(also oh wow someone actually sent a drawing prompt to this blog thanks???)_

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/210959)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	8. July 2016 - College Vaughn & trans Rhys

Originally posted on 17th of July 2016

Original caption:

  
Alrighty~  
Rhys has both hands and stuff because I like to go by the idea that he had perfectly functional arm and eye and just got them willingly removed and replaced with the cybernetics at Hyperion :V

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/210979)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	9. August 2016 - Bondage, Lace lingerie

Originally posted on 31st of August 2016

Original caption:

  
I like the way you think, anon.  
Though idk anything about like lace underwear or such soo now there’s a lot of that in my google search history.

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/210993)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	10. September 2016 - Accidental voyeurism/Being caught in the act

Originally posted on 22nd of September 2016

Original caption:

  
Maybe you should lock the door you nerds.  
Since it wasn’t specified who’d catch them, I went with Yvette cos heck yeah I’m gonna draw Yvette, I like her.

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211012)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	11. October 2016 - Lapdance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha this one isn't really that nsfw but it was in my nsfw blog so ehhh whatever

Originally posted on 10th of October 2016

Original caption:

  
At first I was gonna draw Hyperion Rhys & Vaughn for this but then there was that whole reveal of Rhys’ tattoos thing and I wanted to give a shot at drawing that design, and since apparently according to some people Rhys got that tattoo after Helios fell I had to go with Atlas Rhys and Bandit Vaughn instead :V

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211031)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	12. October 2016 - Trans Rhys

Originally posted on 15th of October 2016

Original caption:

  
_“I missed you”_

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211037)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	13. November 2016 - Reverse cowboy, biting

Originally posted on 23rd of November 2016

Original caption:

  
Oh gosh that pose was very hard to draw

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211051)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	14. December 2016 - Shibari, Blindfold

Originally posted on 29th of December 2016

Original caption:

  
Damn anon that prompt was very much up my alley 👌  
Are they using Rhys’ old ridiculous tie as a blindfold? Maybe… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211086)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	15. January 2017 - Creampie

Originally posted on 31st of January 2017

Original caption:

  
Guess who kept being all “I still have a lot of time to work on that drawing I’ll get started a bit later” until it was like 2 days before the end of the month and then being all “wtf how the heck do I have so little time to get this done for my own set deadline goal???” orz

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211117)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	16. February 2017 - Spanking

Originally posted on 28th of February 2017

Original caption:

  
Sure ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211123)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	17. March 2017 - Blindfolded

Originally posted on 31st of March 2017

Original caption:

  
Nice prompt anon 👌 And once again I left drawing this to like the few last days of the month ooops… 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211136)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	18. April 2017 - College Rhys & Vaughn

Originally posted on 30th of April 2017

Original caption:

Well I had no gayperion prompts in my inbox this month so I had to just go with whatever, ended up drawing college Rhys and Vaughn doing stuff :V  
(Rhys has both hands and eyes and such as I like to think he got his cybernetics at Hyperion)

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211143)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	19. May 2017 - Riding

Originally posted on 31st of May 2017

Original caption:

I swore I would make at least one of my fills for @bl-summer-bingo a nsfw one and so yeah might as well start with that, used the squares Beach, Sunscreen, Picnic, & Heat. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211153)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	20. June 2017 - Choking kink, trans Rhys

Originally posted on 30th of June 2017

Original caption:

  
Well I tried ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211164)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	21. July 2017 - Blowjob

Originally posted on 29th of July 2017

Original caption:

Because of various reasons I didn’t have much time to draw stuff for this blog this month, but still wanted to get at least something done to keep the whole one drawing per month thing going.  
So yeah have this random sketch thingy, didn’t want to waste the only gayperion prompt I still got in my inbox for a rushed pic. The more finished pics based on the prompts resume next month~

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211171)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	22. August 2017 - Neck biting, Hair pulling

Originally posted on 30th of August 2017

Original caption:

  
Both. Both is good. 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211183)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	23. September 2017 - Handjob, Making out

Originally posted on 30th of September 2017

Original caption:

  
Asdfsfh kissing is so hard to draw……   
Also just making out would’ve been too safe for work for what I go for in this blog so yeahh :V 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211198)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	24. October 2017 - Leather, Bondage, Waxplay

Originally posted on 30th of October 2017

Original caption:

  
Gotta admit I was kinda amused by the description “leather daddy Vaughn” 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211224)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	25. November 2017 - Biting, Bondage

Originally posted on 30th of November 2017

Original caption:

  
Specific is not a problem 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211246)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	26. December 2017 - Overstimulation

Originally posted on 22nd of December 2017

Original caption:

  
Didn’t really know how to go on about drawing that so I just sorta drew… something. 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211266)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	27. January 2018 - Blowjob

Originally posted on 31st of January 2018

Original caption:

  
And once again I procrastinated way too long and only had couple days to get this done if I wanted to reach my monthly goal, when will I learn? 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211285)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	28. February 2018 - Handjob

Originally posted on 28th of February 2018

Original caption:

Ooops I kinda screwed myself over time wise with this one, originally I was supposed to draw one of the prompts I have in my inbox but then I realized I am going to need more time for that one so I sorta quickly drew something more simple for this month

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211290)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	29. March 2018 - 69

Originally posted on 29th of March 2018

Original caption:

  
Thank you, and well I have now! Though I doubt the person who sent this ask will even see this as it’s been so many months since I received this ask ooops I’m sorry?   
Just a sketch this month because I forgot to take into account that I’m not home for the couple last days of the month. 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211295)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	30. April 2018 - Handjob

Originally posted on 30th of April 2018

Original caption:

At the start this wasn’t supposed to be a drawing for this blog, but things took longer than planned so I ended up changing it a bit to be a drawing for this blog since I wouldn’t have had time to do one otherwise.

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211301)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	31. May 2018 - Blowjob

Originally posted on 13th of May 2018

Original caption:

Little nsfw sketch I did for Vaughn appreciation day, it’s not 12th where I live anymore but it’s still that somewhere so whatever :V

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211305)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	32. June 2018 - Doggy style

Originally posted on 10th of June 2018

Original caption:

  
Yeah sure, sorry it took a while to get to this one :V 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211312)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	33. July 2018 - In public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ReversemMousetrap wrote a [small Mini Fic inspired by this drawing](https://reversemousetrap.tumblr.com/post/176332748514/mini-fic-fragile-oasis)

Originally posted on 27th of July 2018 

Original caption:

  
Thanks! And heh, I hope that’s public enough for you cos that’s what I came up with after spending annoyingly long trying to think of what sort of scenario would this be. :,D   
Also since I usually draw Vaughn fucking Rhys I felt like switching it around for once. 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211321)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	34. August 2018 - Tied to a chair

Originally posted on 31st of August 2018

Original caption:

  
Well since you asked so nicely… C; 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211330)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	35. September 2018 - Post sex cuddling

Originally posted on 29th of September 2018

Original caption:

  
Sure 👌 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211340)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	36. October 2018 - Under the desk blowjob

Originally posted on 31st of October 2018

Original caption:

  
Didn’t really know how to go about drawing this one and to be fair I’m not sure if I understood what you meant with that so I just… drew something, hope it’s not completely off from what you had in mind with that prompt ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211345)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	37. November 2018 - Riding

Originally posted on 29th of November 2018

Original caption:

  
Haha I’m almost always looking for requests tbh 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/211357)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	38. December 2018 - Under the table handjob

  
One last final request I had received in tumblr before the whole banning of nsfw content happened, press F to pay respects   
That was kinds tricky to draw tbh

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/373589)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	39. January 2019 - Cock ring, vibrator

  
New year, new drawing. This one was sorta intended to be based on that prompt but it kinda went on it's own direction, oh well.

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/470097)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	40. February 2019 - Office sex on the desk

  
Haha didn't really know how to portray the furtiveness in a single pic but welp here's office sex on the desk with bottom Vaughn. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/516444)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	41. March 2019

Didn't have any prompts this time so just drew some regular banging ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
Speaking of which, feel free to send some prompts/requests? Please? You can leave them anonymously if you prefer, you can leave anon comments in here or send them as anon asks to [my regular tumblr](http://nokikissa.tumblr.com/)

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/553072)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/sootcat)  
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	42. April 2019 - Tied up, Blowjob

  
Ah this one didn't come out quite as well as I hoped, this month has been a bit off art wise in general for me for some reason....   
Anyways more prompts would still be very welcome, please? 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/625358)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	43. May 2019 - Pinned down, teasing

  
Didn't really know how to portray all that in one drawing so this one is again more of a vaguely inspired by the prompt one.   
And ended up going with like college Rhys & Vaughn for a change, had that on my mind probably because of ReverseMousetrap's recent fic haha 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/680970)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	44. June 2019 - Trans Vaughn, strap-on

  
Well I gave it a shot, I hope it's alright! 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/731174)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	45. July 2019 - Frottage, In suits

Oh they about to ruin some nice suits.   
Had no prompts this month soo just drew whatever, prompts are still very welcome btw just saying.... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/772765)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	46. August 2019 - Trans Rhys

  
Asdggkhhfd kissing still remains very difficult to draw........ 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/818108)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


	47. September 2019 - College Rhys & Vaughn, first time

  
Haha well this one is one of those cases where I'm not sure how to portray all that in one pic, you just gotta take my word that that's what is going on in it just trust me dude  
Anyway decided to go with college Rhys and Vaughn, and I imagine that Rhys is definitely way more experienced on of the two so Rhys is probably sorta taking the lead while Vaughn is very nervous lol 

[In pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/856300)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sootcat in Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/sootcat)
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, honestly any sort of interaction proving there's people interested in the stuff would be great, keeps me motivated.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests/prompts in the comments or send them to [my tumblr](https://nokikissa.tumblr.com/) if there's some specific things you'd like to see with these two!


End file.
